Sup Bawang
by ambudaff
Summary: Entah mengapa, Molly selalu tak ingat bahwa Fred sudah tiada. Bahkan ia masih disediakan sup bawang. Untuk entri Challenge Infantrum: Makanan


**SUP BAWANG**

_Keluarga Weasley semuanya (Harry dan Hermione juga dianggap keluarga) adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, angst_

_Linimasa beberapa saat setelah Perang Besar_

_Maunya sih dimasukkan sebagai entri di __**Infantrum Challenge: Mother's Day 2012**__ dan __**Infantrum Challenge: Makanan. **__Tapi, selain unsur Dark pada Mother-nya kurang kerasa, enggak kerasa malah, telat juga masukinnya #dasarmales XP_

-o0o-

Tadi sore Molly sudah memisahkan daging dari tulang-tulangnya.

Sementara itu ia mendidihkan air dalam 2 kuali. Setelah daging terpisah dari tulang, air mendidih. Dimasukkannya tulang-tulang yang masih tertempel sedikit daging itu dalam satu kuali, dan dikecilkannya api. Ditutupnya kuali itu.

Berikutnya ia memasukkan kentang-kentang dalam kuali yang satu lagi. Ditutupnya juga kuali itu.

Lalu ia memusatkan perhatian pada daging.

Daging ditusuk-tusuk dengan garpu, lalu ia menumbuk merica dan pala—tidak terlalu halus—, diberi garam, lalu dilumurkan pada seluruh permukaan bagian daging. Dibiarkan beberapa saat, lalu ia melumuri juga minyak zaitun pada seluruh bagian permukaan daging..

Disiapkannya sebuah loyang tebal. Dicucinya wortel, lalu dipotongnya tak terlalu tipis. Berikutnya, _parsnip_. Dicucinya juga, diiris-irisnya juga. Diambilnya stoples di rak penyimpanan rempah, dan diambilnya beberapa lembar daun _rosemary_ dan beberapa lembar daun _thyme_. Ditebarkannya irisan wortel, irisan _parsnip_, daun-daun _rosemary_ dan _thyme_ di atas loyang. Diletakkannya daging di atasnya. Dikucurkannya sedikit madu, dibiarkan madunya meleleh ke seluruh penjuru daging.

Lalu loyang itu dimasukkan ke dalam oven. Ovennya sudah ia panaskan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dengan jentikan tongkat ia membuat apinya menyala sedang, dan alarm di sudut oven menunjukkan penghitung waktu satu jam.

Ditutupnya oven. Biarkan daging itu terpanggang pelan-pelan selama satu jam.

Sekarang sudah saatnya membuat sup.

Matanya tertuju pada kuali yang berisi air dan tulang. Dibukanya tutupnya. Di atas permukaannya, bersama dengan buih-buih air yang mendidih, ada juga sejumput kotoran dari tulang. Dicelupkannya sendok sayur, diambilnya kotoran itu dan dibuangnya. Beberapa kali. Sekarang kaldunya bersih.

Tetapi ia tidak mematikan api, dibiarkannya saja kaldu mendidih. Sekarang ia akan menyiapkan supnya. Sup bawang.

Diletakkannya pan tebal di atas api tungku yang satu lagi. Dibiarkannya memanas. Sementara itu, dengan tongkatnya ia membuat beberapa gelundung bawang bombay menggelinding sendiri ke atas talenan. Pisau besar dan tajam pun beraksi, mengupas kulit lalu mencincang halus bawang-bawang itu.

Muggle akan mengira itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, tetapi seorang penyihir harus bisa mencincang bawang halus-halus itu dengan cara Muggle terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bisa memindahkan keahliannya pada pisau. Jadi bukan hanya merapalkan mantra lalu pisau mencincang dengan sendirinya begitu saja. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mencincang bawang, mantra yang diucapkan hanya akan membuat pisau bergerak ke sana ke mari tak tentu arah, mungkin malah bisa membahayakan orang!

Pan di atas tungku berasap halus, tanda sudah panas. Molly kemudian menunjuk guci minyak zaitun, dan guci itu menuangkan isinya sedikit; sekitar dua sendok makan minyak zaitun untuk menumis. Ditunggunya beberapa detik untuk memastikan minyak panas, lalu ia menoleh pada talenan. Pisau besar itu sudah menunaikan tugasnya, dan sudah tergantung manis lagi di dinding. Bawang bombaynya sudah tercincang dengan halus dan rapi.

Molly menunjuk talenan dengan tongkatnya, dan talenan bergerak ke atas pan. Miring menumpahkan seluruh cincangan bawang ke atas minyak zaitun yang sudah panas, seketika semerbak harum tumisan bawang merebak ke seluruh dapur.

Satu jentikan tongkat lagi dan talenan kembali ke tempatnya. Molly mengambil spatula kayu, dan mengaduk perlahan tumisan bawang itu beberapa menit hingga harumnya merata, matangnya merata.

Spatula ia pindahkan ke tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya memegang tongkat lagi, menunjuk stoples gula di deretan rempah. Stoples menghampiri, membuka tutupnya sendiri. Sendok kecil di dalam stoplesnya menjalankan tugasnya: menyendok gula, dan menebarkan di atas tumisan bawang. Sendok kecil itu masuk lagi ke dalam stoples, tutup melingkar menutup sendiri, dan stoples kembali ke jejerannya di rak.

Tongkat masuk lagi ke dalam saku. Spatula kembali ke tangan kanan, dan mulai mengaduk perlahan. Lalu Molly mendiamkannya sejenak. Ia membiarkan tumisan itu mulai meng-karamel, agak hangus sedikit, harumnya semakin tajam.

Ia beralih pada talenan, dan tongkatnya menunjuk lagi pada pisau. Segunduk bawang putih melompat-lompat dari rak rempah, berhenti di talenan. Pisau itu bergerak lagi dengan cepat: mengupas dan mencincang bawang putih. Hampir sama seperti tadi: talenan kemudian menuangkan cincangan bawang putih pada tumisan, talenan kembali ke tempatnya, pisau kembali ke gantungannya. Molly kembali mengaduk perlahan tumisannya. Ada harum yang lain begitu bawang putih memasuki tumisan, harum yang semakin menguat.

Sekarang ia mematikan api tungku satu lagi, yang sedang membuat kaldu mendidih. Tongkatnya menunjuk kuali kaldu, bergerak ke atas pan. Kuali itu menuangkan kaldu sedikit pada tumisan bawang, lalu kembali ke atas tungku. Molly mengaduk lagi tumisan yang sudah diberi sedikit kaldu, lalu ia menunjukkan tongkat pada lemari di sisinya. Sebuah botol melayang keluar, membuka sendiri tutupnya, dan menuangkan sedikit isinya di atas campuran tumisan dan kaldu. Anggur merah.

Setelah si botol kembali ke lemari, kini tongkat Molly menunjuk bergantian pada pan dan kuali. Dengan gesit tapi hati-hati, kedua perabot itu bertukar tempat. Kuali duduk manis di atas tungku menyala, sedang pan hendak menuju tungku yang padam. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia memiringkan badannya dulu. Menuangkan seluruh isinya: campuran tumisan dengan sedikit kaldu dan sedikit anggur merah, ke dalam kuali.

Molly membersihkan pan dengan spatula agar semua isinya benar-benar berpindah ke dalam kuali, lalu menunjuk pan agar bergerak ke arah wastafel. Nanti habis memasak, mungkin salah satu anaknya akan membantunya mencuci perabot.

Spatulanya diganti dengan sendok sayur. Sendok sayur itu bergerak mengaduk seluruh isi kuali: kaldu bersama tumisan bawang. Oh! Ada yang lupa! Molly menunjuk lagi stoples di rak rempah, dan dua stoples membuka, mengeluarkan sedikit isinya: daun _bay_ dan daun _thyme._ Masuk ke dalam kuali, dan diaduknya sekali lagi, sebelum ia mengecilkan api dan menutup kuali sebentar.

Sekarang giliran kuali yang satu lagi. Dimatikannya apinya, lalu dibuatnya si kuali berjalan menuju wastafel, untuk menuangkan apinya. Kentang-kentang panas bergulir menuju talenan, satu persatu ditusuk oleh garpu, dikupas oleh pisau. Kentang terkupas langsung melompat masuk baskom.

Setelah semua kentang terkupas, masih panas, Molly menaburinya dengan garam dan merica, mengucurinya sedikit susu murni, dan memasukkan sesendok besar mentega. Dengan jentikan tongkat juga, sendok besar itu kemudian mengaduk kentang-kentang itu dengan cepat, sedikit menepuk-nepuknya agar tercampur rata. Kentang lumat yang harum!

Oke. Sekarang ia menyiapkan meja. Menyimpan tumpukan piring dan mangkuk di meja, lalu membuat tumpukan piring itu membagi diri sendiri. Ada berapa orang? Harus lebih, karena hari ini Charlie masih ada di Inggris, Bill dan Fleur akan ke sini, lalu Ron mengundang Harry dan Hermione. Dalam beberapa menit lagi mereka pasti akan datang.

Jadi, berapa orang? 7, plus 2, plus Fleur, plus Harry dan Hermione. Jadi, 12 orang!

Molly mengetukkan tongkatnya, dan tumpukan piring dan mangkuk itu membagi diri. Sebuah laci membuka, dan pisau-pisau, sendok-sendok beserta garpu-garpu keluar, membagi diri mengikuti piring-piring. Laci yang lain membuka, isinya keluar mengikuti iring-iringan piring, pisau, sendok, dan garpu: serbet makan. Terakhir tongkatnya menunjuk pada rak piring: piala-piala berbaris menuju meja makan, dan duduk manis di tempatnya dengan rapi.

Perangkat makan selesai. Kembali pada masakan. Diintipnya sejenak _roast beef_ di oven, masih perlu beberapa menit lagi untuk mematangkannya. Ditinggalkannya. Lalu ia beralih kembali pada kuali sup bawang.

Dibukanya tutup kuali, diaduknya sekali lagi, lalu disendoknya sedikit kuahnya. Ditiupnya sebentar sebelum dicicipinya.

Sudah pas.

Kepalanya menoleh seketika saat didengarnya suara-suara di pintu. Muncul empat kepala, dua di antaranya dengan rambut merah, satu dengan rambut coklat bergelombang, dan satu lagi rambut hitam.

"Harry! Hermione! Kalian datang tepat pada waktunya! Ginny, tolong simpan roti ini di atas meja, berikut pisaunya. Ron, keluarkan _roastbeef-_nya dari oven. Hati-hati—"

Ginny—dibantu Hermione—dengan cekatan menata beberapa gelondong roti yang belum dipotong di beberapa tempat di meja panjang. Diletakkannya pisau besar untuk memotong roti. Setelah itu, mereka juga meletakkan baskom besar berisi kentang lumat dengan aroma yang menggoda. Sementara Ron menggunakan sarung tangan cempal dulu sebelum membuka pintu oven. Uap harum menguar ke seluruh dapur tatkala _roastbeef-_nya keluar.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu, Mrs Weasley?" tanya Hermione.

"Panggil semuanya untuk makan!" sahut Molly ceria. Dimatikannya semua api di tungku, dan diletakkannya alas tahan panas di tengah meja. "Ron, Harry, aku perlu bantuan—"

Keduanya sudah mengerti. Ron masih memakai sarung tangan cempalnya, dan Harry bergegas memakai pasangan sarung tangan serupa. Keduanya kemudian bersama-sama mengangkat kuali sup, dari tungku ke atas meja. Sementara Hermione sudah beranjak ke luar, di mana kebanyakan kaum laki-laki berada.

Perapian berubah menjadi hijau sejenak. Bill dan Fleur mewujud dari jaringan Floo di sana, terengah-engah.

"Fiuh! Mum, apakah kami terlambat?" seru Bill.

"Tidak," Molly membuka celemek dan melipatnya, "kami baru saja mau mulai! Ayo duduk!"

Arthur mengambil tempat di kepala meja, lalu anak-anaknya, berikut Fleur, berikut Harry, berikut Hermione. Molly menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan pisau di tengah-tengah meja mulai memotong-motong sendiri rotinya, lalu otomatis membaginya ke sisi tiap mangkuk. Tutup kuali membuka, lalu sendok sayur menyendok sendiri, membagi isinya memenuhi mangkuk. Riuh rendah suasana meja makan saat itu: bercakap, bercanda, meneriakkan 'stop' pada sendok sayur yang masih menuangkan sup ke mangkuk—

"Eh—" jari telunjuk Molly tiba-tiba mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, "Fred belum datang?"

Sunyi senyap seketika.

Arthur menoleh pada Bill. Bill menatap ayahnya. Tatapan serupa juga dilontarkan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Be-belum," Arthur tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. Tetiba semua tatapan beralih pada George, satu-satunya harapan.

Geroge menghela napas. "Fred tak akan datang, Mum. Ia tak bisa," George tak membalas tatapan Molly, entah kenapa potongan-potongan roti yang mengambang di atas sup bawang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Molly menghela napas. "Terlalu sibuk," gumamnya, "anak-anak muda jaman sekarang! Tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga! Tapi kenapa kau bisa datang, George, sedang dia tidak—"

"Mum, ayolah—" suara George semakin perlahan.

Molly masih bersungut-sungut, tetapi ia kemudian menjentikkan tongkatnya. Pisau bergerak lagi menuju _roastbeef_; memotong-motong dan membagi-baginya. Sendok besar juga bergerak di mangkuk kentang, membagi-bagi kentang lumat di tiap piring.

"Sayurku banyakin ya—" Fleur berkata pada potongan _roastbeef_, dan loyangnya otomatis miring menumpahkan wortel dan _parsnip_ lebih banyak di piring Fleur.

"Yah—" Bill mengeluh, "_roastbeef_-nya agak terlalu matang—" sahutnya menusuk-nusuk dagingnya, tetapi cepat-cepat ditukasnya sendiri sebelum Molly menanggapi, "—ya sudahlah. Akan susah membuat _roastbeef rare_ sendiri sementara yang lain medium—"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, memang. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara kecuali suara pisau, garpu, dan sendok beradu dengan piring. Atau piala-piala yang diisi lagi dengan air.

Hampir setiap kali makan bersama, akan ada momen seperti ini, George menghela napas. Dengan ujung matanya ia mengerling ibunya.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Awalnya ia mengira Mum hanya terkena sindrom kehilangan ringan saja. Dia sendiri juga sering merasa demikian, awalnya. Mencari-cari di mana Fred berada, tetapi dengan cepat disadarinya bahwa kembarannya ini sudah tiada. Disangkanya Mum juga begitu. Menanyakan Fred di mana karena belum kelihatan di meja makan. Kalau ada perlu, memanggil keduanya, bukan hanya George. Membuatkan sesuatu—makanan misalnya, dengan porsi untuk berdua—dan hasilnya ia harus menghabiskannya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang.

Di sebelahnya, kursi kosong. Akan tetapi Mum lagi-lagi menyiapkan seperangkat piring-mangkuk di situ. Mangkuknya sudah berisi potongan roti dan sudah diisi sup bawang. Piringnya sudah diisi kentang lumat, _roastbeef_ dan sayurnya. Pialanya sudah diisi air.

George melirik cepat lagi pada Mum.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Dad atau saudara-saudaranya yang lain menerangkan tentang Fred, tapi sia-sia. Dan mereka kini sudah menyerahkannya pada George.

Jika George yang menjawabkan, bahwa Fred tak akan datang, tak bisa datang, Mum paling hanya akan berkeluh kesah seperti tadi. Tapi jika Dad atau siapapun yang lain yang menjawab bahwa Fred tak bisa datang—jangankan bahkan untuk menerangkan bahwa Fred sudah meninggal—hasilnya bisa amukan berkepanjangan. Murka. Akan ada barang-barang melayang, kaca pecah, bejana tumpah, dan sebagainya.

Mum tak bisa menerima.

Entah bagaimana, Mum tak bisa menerima bahwa Fred sudah meninggal. Mum bisa dengan tenang menerima berita bahwa Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks sudah meninggal, hanya menangis saat pertama mendengarnya. Mum tahu bahwa Severus Snape meninggal, dan disesali oleh Harry—ia sendiri yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry saat Harry terus berlutut untuk waktu lama di makam Severus.

Tapi, Fred?

Pandangan George melayang ke luar jendela.

Bayangan tipis Fred serasa melambai padanya. Mengajak bermain Quidditch _three-on-three_ bersama Ginny, Ron, Harry, dan Hermione di bukit. Atau mengajaknya ke desa, mengincar cewek Muggle penjaga toko di sana.

—kenapa tidak?

Kenapa tidak ia hadirkan saja Fred di sini?

Matanya menerawang. Puncak bukit tempat mereka biasa bermain Quidditch bisa mereka lihat dari jendela, dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Jika ia minta pada Profesor McGonagall untuk memindahkan makam Fred dari Hogwarts ke puncak bukit ini, Mum tentu bisa melihatnya setiap saat. Mungkin malah bisa menyembuhkan sindrom kehilangannya. Jika Mum rindu, ia bisa mengunjungi makam Fred setiap saat.

Mungkin saja. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Diseruputnya supnya sampai habis, disekanya mangkuk sup dengan potongan roti untuk membuatnya benar-benar bersih, lalu dihabiskannya potongan roti itu. Dan bersiap untuk menghabiskan kentang lumat plus _roastbeef_-nya.

Mungkin Harry, Ron, bersama Hermione, bisa membantunya, mendukungnya, terutama untuk berbicara pada Profesor McGonagall.

"Harry," sahutnya perlahan.

"Hm?" mulut Harry penuh kentang lumat yang gurih itu.

"Nanti sehabis makan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu—"

**FIN**


End file.
